


Not Yours

by Meodami



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodami/pseuds/Meodami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru made a big mistake and makes Reader-chan upset, hopefully, he'll be able to patch things up between you two. Right ? Right !?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Being a close friend of Haruhi, definitely had it’s advantages. Being her friend meant you knew she was a girl, that she’s only working for the host club, because she broke an expensive vase. You were a rich person’s first daughter, however you weren’t like a the other students of Ouran High School. Your parents raised you with open mind and a growth mindset. You were different however due to your way of seeing the world, so as you grew up the other children avoided you, and give you nicknames such as the Ice-Princess. The name stuck to you to High School, however you were now known as the Ice-queen. You didn’t care about the other’s opinion of you and ignored the stares or rumors surrounding you. You didn’t deny that it was lonely.  
However ever since Haruhi approached you and befriended you, you opened up to her and others. Visiting the Host club daily after school became a habit after you befriended the host club. You usually took a seat next to Kyoya, as he worked on his laptop. You would enjoy the snacks he provided as you worked on your homework. Being in the same class as Haruhi made it easy for the two of you to hang out, however it meant that the twins were involved as well. You were very observant to others ,so you could tell the difference between the twins. Thought you were usually quiet and drew in your sketchbook, Haruhi would be the one that engages you in conversation.   
You didn’t always stuck to Haruhi, and the Host club, you were also seen at the Dark magic club, talking to Umehito. He was a great listener to you and liked to engage in conversation with you. He was like your male best friend. The both of you were similiar, due to your differences that separated you from the other students. He was the only one which you told your BIGGEST secret. You had a crush on HIkaru Hitachiin. You fell for him the day you met him. You saw his immaturity as adorable, his over-protective of the people close to him, and his good looks were a positive plus about him, he was loyal and playful. You were madly in love with him, however you knew of his crush on Haruhi, so you dug the feelings of love deep into your heart and locked it up.  
So Many things had changed since first-year of your high school life. Hikaru dyed his hair a different color, new friends were made, you traveled around a lot.Through the two years your love for Hikaru only grew. He loved to play pranks with and on you. He always had the best jokes to cheer you up. He hanged out with you outside of school along with his brother. His mother loved your drawings and encouraged you to try designing clothing.  
On your birthday, you received gifts from everyone. On valentine's day, you made and gave out chocolates and received White day presents. On Halloween the twins and you dressed up all as knights and a princess. You exchanged gifts for christmas. Each and every day your affection for Hikaru only grew. However, you knew his love for Haruhi was strong and didn’t confess at all. Because of this, you never noticed the small signs of affection that Hikaru did for you and you only. He hugs you more than Haruhi, he gave little touches on you, but you brushed them off. What you didn’t notice was that Hikaru was also having a difficult time as well. He knew that he like Haruhi, but you made him confused, your smiles were adorable and attractive. You laughs were cute. You always looked nice and pretty. He told Kaoru about this, and Kaoru told him that he did a crush on Haruhi, but it seems like you also had a special spot in his heart as well.   
After the whole winter ski trip accident, you heard from Haruhi herself that Hikaru was alright. Dressing up was never your thing,but you were invited to the new year party hosted by the twins. Wearing nice red dress ruffle dress ,that you designed yourself, you had your hair down. The twins welcomed you to the party as you passed Hikaru, you noticed his eyes were following you. Confused you looked away quickly and walked towards Haruhi.   
“Haru-kun!” you called out, catching her attention.  
“ah! (y/n)-san, you look wonderful in that dress.” She complimented you.   
“Thanks, you look dashing in the tux.” you said in a joking manner.   
“Hi, Mei-chan.” you said.  
“Hi (y/n)-san, is that the dress you designed that other day.” she asked.   
“Yeah, it is, I’m glad you noticed.” you answered. Looking at Haruhi , you noticed she seem a bit depressed.  
“ Haru-kun, What’s wrong?”  
“um.. Hikaru just confessed to me.” She said. Feeling your heart break a little, you put on a reassuring smile on your face.  
“And what’s wrong with that?” You asked.  
“I don’t know how to respond.” She says.   
“ I think the best way to approach this, is to answer him truthfully, and make sure to get your feelings across.” Haruhi smiled at you and gave you a hug and said “ thanks, you always seem to know what to say.”  
“Well I do my best, to keep a positive look on the world.” Haruhi walked outside to the balcony. Excusing yourself, you called your driver to come and take you home. Your heart felt heavy and hurt. Walking out the front door, you didn’t noticed that a certain pair of eyes looking your way as you left.   
The next day, you stayed at home, heartbroken, your parents didn’t like that you had missed a day of school, but your mother excused it, seeing it was your very first heartbreak. You received a text from Haruhi, saying that she rejected Hikaru, but this didn’t make your heart feel better. Knowing him, you knew that he wouldn’t give up and would still try to make her fall for her. Sighing , you hugged the bear that you received from the twins as a birthday gift, as you lied there in bed. Your phone vibrated ,as it played a ringtone to alert you that you had a text message. Looking at your phone screen, it read.   
“Can we talk?” - Hika-kun  
Confused, you looked at your screen and typed back to him.   
“About what?”- (Y/n)-chan   
You waited for a reply, but seeing that was going to take some time, you set your phone back down. You heard Knocking on your door and said “Who is it?”   
“It’s me.” the familiar voice said, through the door.  
“Sorry, But I don’t know any Me’s.” you said sarcastically.   
“Haha, it’s nice to know you still have your humor.” the voice said.  
“Yeah, you still haven’t answer my question.” you replied.   
“I said I wanted to talk, remember.” the voice said.   
“Hikaru, It’s the middle of the day shouldn’t you be in school?” you said finally getting up and opening the door. You opened the door to see Hikaru alone, not in his school uniform. He was in a casual outfit. He smirked at you, and said “ Go change! How am I supposed to take you out, if you’re still wearing your Pajamas.”  
“Wha-” Your sentence was cut off, when the two twin maids, opened your door and dragged you inside your walk-in closet. Closing the door to the closet, the maids began to take off your Pjs.   
“Hey! What are you doing?” you shouted at the maids as they ransacked your closet. “We’re simply looking for the perfect outfit for you to wear to your date.” they said in unison.  
“Date? what date?” you said, confused as they slipped a light blue, sundress over your head and pulled the bottom down. It reached just above your knees.  
“With our master, Hikaru, of course.” They replied.  
“Why is HIkaru taking me on a date?” you asked. They walked over to the end and started to grab the shoes, and had you try them all on till they found the one they thought matched the dress.  
”We don’t know, all we know is that we are fulfilling his request” As you were taking your time, to complete the outfit, Hikaru was outside, looking at and through your room, since he had never been inside. He noticed all the little trinkets and gifts you received from him and the others were all nicely put around the room. Looking over at your desk, he saw many sketches of Fashion clothing and Sketches of everyone in your life. Your family, your friends and even Tamaki’s Dog, Antoinette. He looked over at your bed , it was your favorite color, with a princess canopy. He noticed that the teddy that his brother and him gave to you for your birthday was the only plushie on your bed. Picking it up, he blushed thinking about the gift.   
Flashback Start   
Kaoru sighed, as he waited for his so called older brother to chose a plushie for you. “Hikaru, are you done choosing one yet?” Kaoru asked.   
“No, I want to find the right one.” said Hikaru as he put a teddy bear down, only to pick a similar one up.  
“Hah.. why are you so into picking the perfect gift for (y/n). I thought you wanted to be with Haruhi.” Hikaru blushed at the thought of Haruhi and him together, but shook the thought away.  
“I.. I don’t know, I think it’s because I see her as ….ah..little sister ….and I want to spoil her..yeah that’s right.” Hikaru said.  
“Really, because it seems to me that you have a crush on (Y/n) as well.” said kaoru. “What are you talking about? I told you that I only see, (Y/n) as a little sibling and nothing more.” Hikaru argued back.  
“ Then why are you working so hard to chose an ‘ Adorable’ teddy bear for her?” Kaoru asked him. Hikaru stopped picking up and putting down plushies, and grabbed your favorite colored bear and said “Fine, WE’ll take this one then.”   
Flashback End   
Hikaru managed to convince his brother to say it was from the both of them. Sighing to himself, he ran his right hand through his hair and was wondering should he really be confessing to you, Haruhi just rejected him, would you reject him as well. You stepped out of your closet, in your light blue and white date outfit. Hikaru blushed, and manage to keep himself in check. Reaching his hand towards you, he smiled. Blushing a bit, you grabbed his hand, as he lead to outside to a waiting car.  
He took you to an aquarium, as you watched the fishes, and sea creatures swim pass you. Your favorite part was watching the jellyfishes as they swam and glowed through the water.   
He suggested you two go to the aquarium gift shop, to see if they had anything, that you would like. Finding an necklace in the shape of a jellyfish with a blue oval gem as the body, Hikaru bought for you. You immediately had wanted to put it on, trying a couple times, before giving up and having Hikaru put it on for you. His fingers lightly brushed the back of your neck as he clasped the hook. After that he took you to an Italian Restaurant, owned by two Italian Twins and weird Tomato loving chief. The pasta was great and you had fun, talking to Hikaru during the whole time. To end the date, he took you to a park. You looked at him, and asked the question that had been running through your mind all day.  
“Why did you take me on a date?” you asked him. Hikaru stopped and you ran into his back.  
“Hey, (Y/n), I’m pretty sure you heard from Haruhi that I confessed to her and I got rejected by her.” He said, not looking at you, as the two of you stood there.  
“ When I realised that she rejected me, it didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would have. I thought about it and I realized that somewhere along the way, I got over my crush of Haruhi and fell in love with another girl. You.” He said, turning around. A look of shock was evident on your face. Happiness fell over you, but you couldn’t be happy, your heart hurt for a reason, you didn’t know why but You felt mad. You felt like the 2nd choice, he couldn’t get the 1st choice and had to suck it up and stick with you.  
“Are you kidding me?!” you shouted, walking away from Hikaru. Hikaru stood there and confused, said “ What’s wrong?” You felt your eyes start to tear up.  
“What’s wrong? What’s Wrong is you, making up this lie about you liking me, because Haruhi rejected you.” You said, as you walked away. Hikaru grabbed your arm, and tried to explain himself. You tugged your arm out of his grip and slapped him. Hikaru stood there in shock as he touched where you slapped him.   
“i’m NOT YOUR REBOUND.” You said, as you walked to the Taxi stand and got into a Taxi, immediately.   
“ Where to, Miss?” The Taxi driver asked. Giving him your address, you broke down crying to yourself, as you couldn’t believe HIkaru would try to use you to get over his heartbreak from Haruhi.


	2. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me ?

Sniffling, you held your stuffed bear closer to you. You lied there on your bed. Your room dark , with all the curtains closed   
A knock rang through your room,“Miss (y/n), you have a guest.” you heard, one of your maids, Peggy called out. “Sniff- Who is it ?” you asked, getting up from your bed. “It’s me, Haruhi. “ She said. “Is it just you ? “ you asked. You slowly got up from your bed, you walked to your door and opened it just a crack to see who was behind the door. True to her world, Haruhi was alone. She tilted her to look at your through the crack of your open door, She smiled. “Is it okay , if I come in?” She asked , polite as ever. “Sure, come inside,” you said, stepping away from the door , so that Haruhi can come in.   
She walked inside , slowly, admiring your room. You closed the door and quickly walked to one of your giant windows and opened the curtain so that some light would shine into your room. “Are you okay?” She asked , getting straight to the point, as you both took a seat on your bed. “I-I I don’t know,” you said, your eyes getting watery as you felt another wave of sadness and the urge to cry once again wash over you. Hugging Haruhi, you buried your head into her shoulder, as you cried.   
“Why are you crying?” Haruhi asked as she patted your back. “ Hikaru confessed that he likes me, but I don’t believe him. I mean, really ? You said no to him, and now somehow he likes me? I’m not someone’s second choice , I’m not someone’s rebound.” You said , crying on Haruhi’s Shoulder.   
"You're not, (Y/n)-san," said Haruhi, "You're not anyone's rebound or second choice. I don't think that Hikaru would hurt you like that. You know him, he would never hurt anyone like that, so why would he confess to you if he didn't think that his feelings were true." You had stopped crying and was sitting with Haruhi on your bed, as the both of you were talking about yesterday's event.   
" I came to make sure that you were okay, and I want you to know that Hikaru is hurting, too. He feels really bad that you felt like you were his second choice. I know you don't want to hear that, but it's the truth ,you both are hurting and I think that the best choice for the both of you is to ...well get together and talk it out. " She said, as you slowly got up from her embrace. Looking at her, you asked quietly "Is he really hurting ? Does he really regret confessing to me?"   
"NO!"Shouted Hikaru, from behind your bedroom door. Both you and Haruhi were surprised to hear his voice. Looking at your bedroom door, you opened it, to see Hikaru behind the door, looking very disheveled.   
"What are you doing here ?" you asked. He looked very out of breath, his clothes were very messy and in his hands was a small bouquet of flowers.  
"I - I don't regret confessing to you," he said. " You were listening to us ?!" you said, about to close the door.  
Hikaru grabbed the door and pushed it back. "Unintendedly. I came here, hoping to apologize for what I did to you, and I overheard what you said to Haruhi. I didn't mean to hurt you, really! I never saw you as a second choice. I really do love you, I swear. But I had thought that I wanted Haruhi to be with me, but after she rejected me, I realized that there was another girl in my life that was just like - no better for me than Haruhi, You." He said.  
You stopped trying to close the door. "You're a jerk , you know that ?" You said, hugging him. "I'm Sorry." He said. "I would go to Hell and back just for you, so for the second time , would you be with me ? " "Yes, Yes I will." You said , kissing him. 

________________________________________________  
Omake:  
"That's nice, but can you guys not sit in the doorway and make out please?" said Haruhi.   
"Haru !" You said, getting out of Hikaru's embrace, Embarrassed.   
"You know , (y/n), " said Hikaru, walking towards you, " my cheeks still hurt from yesterday."   
"Oh, I'm sorry," you said, hugging him and kissing his cheek.   
"Apology accepted." He said, snuggling closer to you.   
“I'm glad, miss (Y/n) is feeling better. “ said Peggy, as she ran off to the Kitchen to tell the others what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry , it's shorter, but I kinda ran out of ideas.


End file.
